


strolling

by Midnightbluflurrie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of it, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightbluflurrie/pseuds/Midnightbluflurrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's bump the beats til beddy bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strolling

Summary : Let's bump the beats 'til beddy bye  
Characters : Marinette/Ladybug & Adrien

Marinette knew that it was late and she should remain at home, but the hum drum of the day didn't sit well in her belly. Today's events were surprisingly quiet; no akuma attacks, no celebrities in need, no biting remarks from the goddess of annoyance—otherwise known as Chloé Bourgeois— nothing that would warrant the attention of the Miraculous Ladybug. That being said, she hasn't heard from her little black cat, either. Call it boredom or anxiety, but whatever it was, it itched Marinette's soul, and she was never good at keeping still. Without a second thought, she climbed onto her roof's terrace, swearing to herself that she'll stay there and come inside five minutes later. As soon as the cool breeze hit her skin, the itch relieved itself. Walking over to the railing, she rested her head upon her elbow and sighed heavily. "It's so beautiful tonight, Tikki," she breathed, her blue eyes darting back and forth from the dark sky to her bright kwami. 

"And you should be in bed," the creature said back, her eyes frowning but a smile on her lips. Marinette looked at her, but rolled her eyes. But soon, she found herself tempted to scratch again. Her heart itched with desire and she must adhere to it, somewhere, somehow, something wanted her attention. And like the bug she was, she would flock to it without hesitation. 

"Tikki," Marinette said, her eyes glittering with mischief, "Spots on!" Without further delay, Marinette was gone and Ladybug went out to play. 

.

At the Agreste mansion, there wasn't much preventing the youngest from sneaking away. No father around to reprimand him, no Nathalie around to pick him up, and the Gorilla wouldn't rat him out for all the diamonds in the world. This in mind, it was often that Adrien left the quiet household to wander the streets of Paris alone. Often the boy grew lonely, but he knew it was better to be alone on his endeavors, just in case there was an attack. If anyone got hurt because of him, he would never forgive himself. So quietly, he roamed the streets of the City of Love, careful not to lose his way in the dark. 

If her costume wasn't so bright, he probably wouldn't have noticed Ladybug gliding in the air above him. Quiet, not-so-average Adrien wasn't the kind of boy to stop the heroine, she was probably off to do something miraculous, but he couldn't help but stare at her spotted red form. "Wow," he breathed, smiling softly as she soared through the air. He was used to seeing her acrobatics, but it didn't stop him from admiring her—even if he had to do it from afar.

But suddenly, afar wasn't as far as he thought it would be. Somehow, he'd caught the bug's attention, and she was more than ready to divert her energy into him. Swinging towards him, she landed with a concerned look in her eyes, but a smile all the same. "Adrien!" she said, disapproval in her voice, "Y-You should be home. I-It's not safe out here." Marinette's voice was dripping with concern, but she couldn't help but stutter in his presence. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she wanted nothing more than to speak Marinette's innermost desires, but she held her tongue. At this moment she was Ladybug, and Ladybug kept her cool. 

The boy, on the other hand, tried to hide a soft smile and scratched the back of his head. "I know, sorry," he mumbled quietly, looking down at his shoes, "but I needed to get out of the house."

"That's no—you can't just leave—it's dangerous and—oh, what am I even saying," the masked heroine sighed, much to the teenager's amusement. 

"Cat got your tongue?" he teased, provoking an eye-roll from the girl.

"Just a tad tongue-tied," she apologized, a smile toying on her lips. "Not used to being around hot celebrities," she mumbled, looking down and rubbing her arm. 

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! W-Why are you out so late anyway?" she asked, not daring to look up. "Not wanting to be at home isn't a reason to put yourself in danger."

"Then stay out with me." The words flew out of his mouth too quickly for him to think about them, and too quickly for him to take them back. A light flush covered his face, but he wasn't the kind of boy to back out of what he spoke. "Just to make sure nothing...cataclysmic happens," he added quickly, "You can be my knight in shining....spandex? What's your costume made out of?"

The girl rolled her eyes and light smile graced her lips, but continued her stroll, signaling for the boy to follow behind her. "I'm not sure, t-to be honest. Maybe the same material as Chat Noir's?" Her voice was calm and even, though her stutter remained. 

"I heard his suit was made out of boyfriend material," Adrien added, picking up the pace to keep up with the heroine. Ladybug physically groaned at his pun, but made no effort to hide her amusement.

"You're just as bad as him," she laughed, looking back at him. "If I walk you home, will you stay put?" she asked, a light teasing in her voice. 

"Only if you tuck me in real tight," Adrien said with a wink that melted Marinette's heart. It wasn't often that boys openly flirted with her, besides Chat Noir, and it wasn't often when Adrien Agreste flirted. 

"Fine," she said, extending her hand out towards him. She felt his palm slide into hers easily, warm and slightly moist, but overwhelming nice. She shifted her fingers into his and locked them, pretending that her face wasn't as red as her mask. She didn't have the courage to look up as she said, "L-Lead the way," but feeling the way he squeezed her palm let her know that the warm, jumpy feeling in her chest was something they shared


End file.
